bumblebees_adventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
Bumblebee's Adventures 1: Whole lot of crazy incidents
This is an RP story about a lot of catrastophic incidents happening on Bumblebee's first adventure. Contains OC's. Chapter 1. 9.0 earthquake at the center Bumblebee: Time to start another adventure. Wonder what the hurricane center has this time At the hurricane center. Bumblebee is seeing around if anything bad happened. But its all fine Bumblebee decides to go to Audrey's RadioJH Audrey: Nothing wrong with the hurricane center Bumblebee. Bumblebee: No Hurricane center persom: There is something very wrong. There is a super 9.0 earthquake striking near the center Bumblebee drags Audrey as he runs to the center The earthquake cracks the ground beneath the center Bumblebee: The hurricane center will collapse. Everyone evacuate One portion of the building slides off and crashes to the ground. The glass begins to shatter. Panels start to fall off before the bottom 7 floors crumble. After that. The entire building tilts over and falls Bumblebee narrowly misses the debris. Bumblebee: This is something. The hurricane center has collapsed. But most of my LPTD's and weapons were in there! Chapter 2. Chaos at Chad Alan's Michael: Hey Bumblebee,Audrey Bumblebee; Hey Michael. What are you doing at Chad Alan's Michael: Oh. Just having fun. Anyway come in. Bumblebee: So there was an earthquake in my center yesterday and it collapsed. Michael: NOOOOO Chad Alan: Hey you three. Michael: Bumblebee. Can i try your weapon Bumblebee: Ok. Be careful with it Michael:*shoots at Chad alan's shopkins collection. NO way. I didnt mean for that Chad Alan: WHAT! My poor collection!!! Bumblebee: Its collapsing. Run! Audrey: I wasnt expecting this to happen. Michael;: I want to teleport myself with the LPTD. Lemme try it. Bumblebee: NO. If you do it you will*sigh* be teleported to the LBOC Michael: Then how am i still here. I guess im immune to LPTDs Yay! Bumblebee: i just watched TV. There are more crazy incidents happening Chapter.3 More crazy incidents at the Willis tower Bumblebee:*slips off a ledge* Oh noaaaaaaa*falls into portal* Audrey: did he just fall in a portal Genevieve: where is Bumblebee. Now that the hurricane center has collapsed ill need to find him Michael: he fell off the Willis tower into a portal. Genevieve: Ok*a stone block hits Genevieve and takes her,Audrey and Michael down the Willis tower and into the same portal after the fell through portal Bumblebee: where are we Genevieve: i dont know. Lets look around. *sees around* Looks like we are in Oklahoma Bumblebee: Yes. Genevieve: And in 1999 an EF5 tornado struck there Bumblebee: Thats true Genevieve: Yeah. Wonder where Audrey,Michael and Chad teleported to. Bumblebee: I dont know. But lets find out. Chapter 4 EF5 tornado Bumblebee: Come on Genevieve we must get back to the center. Genevieve: You spoke too soon. Look over there Bumblebee: NO WAY! An Ef5 tornado. at Audrey,Michael and Chad Alan Audrey: Looks like we have been teleported to some building. Even though it seems like it has been demolished. That building seems oddly famililar Michael: WAIT! Thats Bumblebee's hurricane center. Remember. Thats where the first disaster struck. back at Bumblebee and Genevieve Genevieve: Okay. Lets hide behind this pillar its strong Bumblebee: You sure? Genevieve: yes. Bumblebee: uh oh. Its ripped the house we are hiding in Genevieve: Noooo Genevieve and Bumblebee nearly get hit by the tornado but the tornado turns at the last second. Bumblebee: Phew back to Audrey,Chad and Michael Michael: Lets see anything intact in the rubble Chad: Okay Michael: Look. Its his Regenration shield. He will need that for sure since he is out there somewhere Audrey: I found a LPTD Back to Genevieve and Bumblebee Genevieve: Look what i found in your backpack. Its a machine. It must have been destroyed during the tornado. Bumblebee: The label reads" crazy incidents machine". But the tornado is very real because it is still here. It didnt stop when the machine was smashed. Chapter 5. Kittiesmama and fall into the LBOC Michael: Hey look. Its Bumblebee and Genevieve Audrey: We were looking everywhere for you two. Bumblebee: Look. Its Michael Audrey and Chad Michael: i found a lot of stuff Bumblebee: Lets go Genevieve. Genevieve: Look. Its a house. Bumblebee: Its Kittiesmama. Genevieve: At Kittiesmama's house Emma: Hey. New visitors Bumblebee: Hi Emma Michael: Hey Michael finds out a Laser powered teleportation device is is on and has created a portal Michael: Oh no. That LPTD was on for so long that it created a portal Emma: Oh no. Im slipping*falls into the portal* Bumblebee: Emma*slips*Aaaah Noah: Woah. So a portal from a gun can suck two people into it. Genevieve: at least its closed now so no more people can slip. Chapter 6. The Escape and a Category 5 Bumblebee: Emma. This is the Licorice Box of charcacters or the LBOC for short. It contains many dangerous villains and game characters. Emma: Come on lets go. Bumblebee: There is still a long way Emma: I see a door. Lets go Bumblebee: It could be booby trap The two go in the door and a massive hurricane strikes that area Bumblebee: I knew it all along. Its a hurricane trap back at Audrey,Michael,Genevieve and Chad Alan Michael: What if he never comes out of the LBOC Genevieve: Dont worry. He will. He is an adventurer plus he knows the LBOC more than any of us here Audrey: What about Emma Genevieve: Emma will be safe with him. back to Bumblebee and Emma Bumblebee: Ok. We are out of the hurricane room. Two more rooms to go. The villain room and the ultimate disaster room Emma: Wait i see a shortcut. Bumblebee: Yes!! Thats the shortcut good guys take if they ever come here by mistake lets take it!! Emma: BFDI fan. Theres the final room. I see the exit way up there. Bumblebee: Someone who actually called me BFDI fan! Wow. Let me guess. You saw my nickkname on my sword. Anyways the is this final room. The ultimate disaster room. Emma: Let me open this*opens a shopkins 12 pack* Bumblebee: Oh no. That Creeper pushed the lever on that hurricane machine to category 5. Oh no! Emma: aww i wanted to open that. Bumblebee: uh oh. Looks like there are a LOT of objects and creatures and stuff getting sucked and brought here Emma: How strong is the hurricane now. Bumblebee: 911 mbar. I REPEAT. 911 mbar!! Emma: LOOK!! the lever broke! Bumblebee: Oh no. Anyway its now 906 mbar Emma: My shopkins 12 pack is doomed,And so is that minecraft cow,and your sword! 2 minutes later Bumblebee: 898 mbar. No wait its 891 mbar now and about 190 mph now. We are gonna die! Back at Michael,Chad and Audrey Audrey: I can we save him now Michael: Lets see. We got Dwight Dragon Tamer(whos a friend of Bumblebee's in another wiki),Steve820 but i dont think they can do that We will find out who the rescuer is in chapter 7 Chapter 7. It all ends well Bumblebee: its now 890 mbar!!!!! Emma: HELP!! Emma: We are doomed Bumblebee: More things are getting sucked in the hurricane suddenly weakens Emma: YES!!! Its weakening. Someone must have saved us Person: I hope you people are ok. Bumblebee: Yes. Wait. Who are you and how did you able to find the lever and fix it. Person: Well.*removes mask: Its Catinthedark Bumblebee: Catinthedark. Thanks for saving me and Emma. Anyway get us out of here. Catinthedark: I see a LOT of objects fell.So what should i get out of here. Emma: You should get that Shopkins 12 pack,the Minecraft cow,Bumblebees sword,shield and pretty much everything that fell Catinthedark: Okay when they all got out Bumblebee: Its good to be back on land. I cant wait to see my center again. I heard its getting rebuilt. Plus i cant wait to see Geny,Audrey and all my friends 5 minutes later Genevieve: LOOK! Bumblebee is back Bumblebee: So here is the upgraded center. Looks more beautiful and better than the previous one Genevieve:ikr Bumblebee: Hopefully another adventure will come soon :) End Category:Bumblebee's Adventures